Chaotic Antic Series
by winu-bignsmall
Summary: A series of OC centric fics, that tells the story of the life of Kuroa , from the fic “Remnant of you”.
1. Unpredictable

**An IM: Great Priest Imhotep manga fic, because this fandom needs more fic.**

**A series of OC centric fics, that tells the story of the life of Kuroa , from the fic "Remnant of you".**

**Kuroa is already above the age of 18 in these stories, they are nonbinary that have no preference of gender pronouns, and can be called anything by anybody (he/she/they)**

**Seth is both a God to them and also have a romantic relationship in this story. His vessel is also around/above the age of 18. **

**(Spoiler for some sentences that is referenced from volume 9 omakes)**

**(I'm sorry for any poor spelling or grammar as I'm new to making fic)**

**In this part, it tells the story of Ausir's interaction and confusion of Kuroa's identity.**

(Ausir's POV)

Kuroa is a strange child.

Not only her behavior is strange, so does how she dressed herself.

When she arrived here at HQ, I noticed her first time when all the Great Eight Houses are having a meeting. Usually not all child of the houses is taken there, only those that are deemed strong and capable to be a heir and right hand men.

So naturally, I , Ausir Osiris would be there, as I'm deemed ready to be a heir.

That's why I found t strange.

The house of Set's heir was supposed to be someone of the same age of mine, maybe older. So who is that boy sitting next to him, an one-armed child of 10 years old, participating in the meeting?

Or so I was gonna say but when he- she stood up, she was wearing a girl's uniform.

The head of House of Seth asked for her opinion, and she, with small voices, only said "don't give a damn... don't ask for too many small details... just do your own work..."

What??! What in the name of GODS is that brat's saying??! I don't give a damn about House of Set but how dare she insulted a head of the family, just because she's their newly adopted child.

But the head house looked calm and only did an exasperated sigh, "well, it looks like the Ennead doesn't really care, but this doesn't mean a clear yes or an approval. So I say we better plan our next method on how to kill the Magai Pharaoh properly."

I was confused and was going to call her out for her impudent behavior when someone was gossiping about her,

"So that's the child who have Seth-sama as their ka!"

"Why's her hair like a boy, lol I though she was a boy just now!"

"Shh, I heard its because she lost an arm and isn't used to the prosthetic yet. That's why she wear a uniform that's easy to use and hair that's easy to take care with one arm."

That explains a lot but that... mean those words were really of Ennead's. She was just passing the voice of the god.

From that point onward, it seems we meet up a lot, in a way that I don't want to.

**-line break-**

When she was 12, Wadjiyuuto was already 4 years old. And he went missing.

At that time, I don't care about my wretched brother, who took the position of heir from me, just because he have a better Soul Destiny.

"Aren't you going to search for him?" Hapi asked. "We have better things to do." I huffed and walked away.

After a few hours, Yuuto was apparently already found and taken care by someone else.

He greeted me and gave me something. It was a clay statue... of something?

"Ausir nii-sama! Look look ! I made a statue of you and Hapi-nii!!" He said happily. Hapi quickly entertained him, but I was suspicious of those clays. Because...

I feel like the sand used for the clay was made of something else...

"Yuuto where did you get those things?" I asked sternly. "From a kind big brother from the House of Set!"

House of Set? "Who? Did he tell you his name?" Yuuto nodded excitedly, and he told me his name "He looked very cute as well but his arm is soooo cool! Its like a robot's arm! He can control sands with it! Our hair matched! But he used a hair pin to tie it to the back!"

It was that child.

**-line break-**

So the next morning, I meet up with him to thank him. He was talking to another low priest, both are sharp eyed and glaring at each other. When the other guy, the white haired Khonsu, saw me, he just clicked his tongue and walked away before I could greet any of them.

"Good morning." I greeted the other, she looked up at me, "sorry to interrupt your talk with Khonsu."

I noticed that this time she's wearing a male uniform, same type as Khonsu's.

"It's okay, it isn't that important anyway. But I was surprised you know even the name of Low Priests not from any Houses." She chuckled. "Its normal and the duty of the head of House to remember any name of their subordinates." I huffed and told her.

To be honest I don't know if I really should call her , well, "her". She acted like a boy this time. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of my baby brother. Sorry if he caused trouble yesterday." She nodded at my words "you welcome it wasn't any trouble. I was able to train controls for sands and clays thanks to playing with him as well anyway."

So it was true, the sands were really part of Seth-sama's holy magic.

Hapi passed pat me in the back and greeted her "Hello there! Yuuto was right, you are a cute boy!" So Yuuto and him sees her as a boy?

"What are you?" I asked, "what do you mean? I'm a human." She answered. "No I mean... are you a girl or a boy?"

"Oh. I don't really care. Anybody can call me girl, boy, living being, local gremlin, Set's child, whatever." She just shrugged her shoulder "to be honest, this kind of thing isn't important to me, heck it isn't important for us to decide what gender am I right? What's important is our result of works, we who work for the sake of Gods."

I must say, she was right about that. "I agree, then I shall leave, have a good day" I said and left with Hapi.

**-line break-**

At the age of 14 years old, she became a High Priest

She wore a uniform similar to Lato's, but with a longer back side of skirt. Her hair is a long braid.

It seems she's gaining some popularity, whether its's from boys or girls. It seems its because she smiles much more a lot now. Especially after she changed her name to Kuroa. But at the same, her confusing identity also gained some animosity from some of the conservative people here.

I once off handedly asked, ever since she became the Ennead's errand, if any of the Gods commented about her. "Nah, they only asked me to learn how to cook some of their favorite foods." She replied.

**-line break-**

Don't call me a pervert, but at one time, when she's about 16 years old, I saw her walking, with a male uniform. Har breast was gone, flat. Her hair tied to a bun.

Some newbie low priest would probably obviously recognize him as a good looking guy, but at the very least he isn't as narcisistic as Khonsu. I was surprised to say the least and couldn't talked to them at all for a whole day despite the houses having a meeting that day.

The next day, she's back to wearing her normal female uniform.

There were uproars.

-line break-

When he was 18, I decided he's mature enough to lead subordinates, so I assigned him to be a leader for the mission in Japan.

But the Low Priests were complaining that Kuroa the High Priest hasn't come yet to the meeting hall.

I was fuming. HOW DARE HE TROUBLES ME LIKE THAT.

When I went to the meeting hall myself, there were a very weird scene.

Low priests were bullying and making fun fo someone, as I heard it, they were making fun of someone who apparently claimed to be having Set as their ka.

"HAHAHHA THERE's NO WAAAY SOMEONE NOT FROM ANY HOUSES WOULD HAVE SUCH GREAT DIVINE BLESSING LIKE THAT!!"

Hmmmmm???? Wait???? What????

I saw Kuroa, sitting as they calmly eating lunch, as the center target of insults.

And he's wearing the black male uniform. Of low priest.

For the love of Gods what the hell ARE THEY DOING DRESSED LIKE THAT??

"KUROARASHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. DRESSING WITH THE COLOR OF LOW PRIESTS AND NOT GIVING ANY PROPER BRIEFING LIKE THIS."

He chuckled, his hair is now long enough to reach their waist and tied in two low ponytail.

"Ahahahahah" she chuckled. "Sorry for trying to tease them. I'm wearing the black ones because I'm afraid I'd easily get myself... in a bloody situation from today onwards~ if you know what I mean!" She boldly claim. "And it served ad a good Personality Test don't you think? I did try to give briefing you know, but they didn't want to listen to me juuuust because I , as they said "crazy low priest guy who claimed to have Set as Ka.""

I glared at him and it only caused him to laugh even louder, seemingly happy at the chaos he have created. Not only THIS PERSON have created chaos and confusion about their gender, but now also the rank???

I saw the priests was panicking and started apologizing. It seems that when I scolded him they started believing that whatever Kuroa said at first was the truth.

"I'll allow you to wear it, but have some dignity to wear at least a piece of the white article as proof of being high priest." I sighed.

His laughter calmed down and he pulled the robe/jack of the white class. The sleeve are wide and long like those from the Japanese branch.

"I know, I know, I was planning to do that." He said as he put it on. He walked towards the computer, at the front of the meeting hall. Turned back at all of the subordinates, as they too watched him in fear because they've just insulted their superior.

Well I can leave them now.

As I leave I heard him saying. "Well now, with proper introduction now! Nice too meet you, I'm Kuroa the High Priest! I'm your leader for this mission."

**-line break-**

As they are now leaving to Cairo to go to

the airport to go to Japan Branch, Kuroa turned to me and bowed a bit,

"Thank you , Ausir-dono for helping me taking care of the subordinate" he chuckled. He really is child who is protected and taught by Seth. Chaotic and unpredictable.

I just huffed and told him to go away quickly.

"Oh and by the way." He still stubbornly tried to talk to me. "Did you know the reason why the Ancient Egypt kingdoms all now ended?" What's with the question.

"It's because Gods prefer a result oriented works rather than the importance of lineage.

That's why, the Ennead are trying to do something that'll help a more better results." What... is he talking about?

"Fair warning Ausir-dono, try not do anything weird just to get God's attention." He just smiled and went away.

Only after years later did I regret misinterpreting his words.


	2. Food Panic

**An IM: Great Priest Imhotep manga fic, because this fandom needs more fic.**

**A series of OC centric fics, that tells the story of the life of Kuroa , from the fic "Remnant of you".**

**Kuroa is already above the age of 18 in these stories, they are nonbinary that have no preference of gender pronouns, and can be called anything by anybody (he/she/they)**

**Seth is both a God to them and also have a romantic relationship in this story. His vessel is also around/above the age of 18. **

**(Spoiler for some sentences that is referenced from volume 9 omakes)**

**(I'm sorry for any poor spelling or grammar as I'm new to making fic)**

**In this part, it tells the story of Kuroa's relationship with the Ennead**

(Kuroa's POV)

"The Ennead has summoned you and they asked for offerings to be delivered there."

"Uh... what?"

** -line break-**

My name's Kuroa, a High Priest who's currently working at Amen Priest's HQ.

Ever since 4 years ago, the Ennead specifically asked me to be the errand boy that'll deliver whatever requests and offerings they asked.

Usually there are High Priests specifically assigned to handle them and talk to them to report about stuff, but apparently I was the first to be allowed to meet them face to face multiple times.

Well all of this was because Seth is connected to me as my Ka. And even without being appointed as being errand boy, Seth does often sneaked around and descended to do some stuffs and train me secretly.

So the request coming from them didn't surprise me.

What surprised me was WHY THE HELL YOU TOLD ME THAT WHILE IM ALREADY READY TO SLEEP IN MY PAJAMAS??!

**-line break-**

"So what are all the requests?"

"It is in this list. Seth sama specifically asked you "to do it right and properly"."

"So we'll do aid you, we'll prepare any kind of high quality goods that is listed there, just say the words!"

All the high priests said in an stern but excited tones

Sir this is midnight and yer in the Eight Houses's estate, might not wanna wake up all of the others with your voice.

I saw the list. It seems that each person asked for certain foods.

Atum asked for hard boiled eggs, grandpa peacock asked for breads, crying mama asked for tomatoes, Geb-san asked for meat, Nut-san asked for bread, Ossi, asked for onions, Isis-san asked for cheese, Seth being Seth asked for Lettuce, Nep-san asked for mayonnaise.

Hmmm?? Wait???? Waiiiiiit a minuuuute...

"Did they asked for these to be a high quality goods?" I asked for confirmation.

"N-no... they just said to do it right... and we thought that as a way to respect them we should give them the high quality ones..."

I sighed, knowing Seth, the right answer doesn't necessarily to be that... this was a riddle wasn't it.

I sighed and handed the list back. "Prepare everything else except the bread, mayo, lettuce and meat."

They then excused themselves and went away and told me the deadline is this weekend

**-line break-**

I figured out the riddle right away alright, but I know that The Gods right now, they prefer result and process over quality.

Just like they prefer priests over royal family. They are just telling me to cook and hand made everything. Those were lists of ingredients not just list of offerings.

I sighed as I used the cafeteria's kitchen and began making the stuff. An original mayonnaise, a smoked ham, made sure Seth's lettuce doesn't have any condiment in it. I don't know what kind of breading they want so I went and make 3 kinds, normal ones, pita pocket breads, and tortillas.

After a few days, the high priests delivered the other ingredients, I quickly assembled them. And then I went back to sleep afterwards.

**-line break-**

The ship has departed to the Ancient Amen Priest HQ. I know this isn't my first time meeting them but I still get anxious...

Once arrived I bowed myself and say my usual gratitude prayer yadda yadda.

"Soooo why don't we check it out if you can prepare your offering properly?" Seth snickered with a haughty tone.

Brat.

"Now now Sethy, if you bully your partner so much they'll hate you!" Osiris laughed

"SHUT UP"

"Hiiii there Kuroa-chan! Lemme see the food you prepared!!" Nut-san said and she descended as I unpacked it.

"I've packed it per boxes for each of you, I made it in 3 kinds of bread. I hope you enjoyed it." I said and Nut took her box, and delivered the others their box.

"Oooooh! You really did make it a 3 kind of sandwiches! Nice!!" Osiris and Geb complimented me.

"Good work on your job High Priest Kuroa!" Shu-san said, in a falsetto tone. Why?

"I-I'm sorry we teased you too much... hic... we didn't meant to..." Tefnut cried.

"It's okay, its no big deal" I replied.

"You even made it so that the ingredient we requested personally have extra portion. Good work" Atum said.

Isis and Nepthys complimented me calmly as well.

I bowed for their compliment.

Although the calming lunch session was interrupted immediately.

"WOOOOI KUROAAAA YOU BITCH! I WHY DIDNT MY TACOS HAVE EXTRA LETTUCE AS WELL AND INSTEAD HAVE HAMS??"

I snickered mentally at him, but calmly replied

"Cuz you are skinny and I'm worried okay? Loon at your chest!"

"Seth's chest is skinny alright..." Nep said and glanced at him.

"WHERE THE HELL YOU TWO PERVERTED GIRLS ARE LOOKING AT ME??!" Pfft, okay so that was funny alright.

"Seth, you wanna switch sandwich with mine and hubby's? It have extra ham as well!" Nut said

Warning: I'm trying not to laugh at the whole charade. Sorry Seth.

"I DONT WANT EXTRAS GODDAMIT ITS YOU WHOS GROWING CHUBBIER! CHUBBYROA!!"

"Stop insulting them, look they are crouching in sad now" n o Isis Ma'am I'm trying not to laugh here.

"They are right, all you eat is lettuces, you'll be a rabbit!" Isis said.

"Usagi Seth... Usethgi... snrk... pfft..." HELP ME I CANT LAUGH LIKE A MADMAN HERE.

"SHUT UP WHO YOU ARE CALLING RABBIT"

"Alright Kuroarashi, from now on, add more meat for whatever food he's going to eat." Atum commanded.

I stood up, with my best poker face trying not to twitch and saluted him, and agreed to his suggestion,

"Alright, I will do that!"

"DONT DO ME ANY WEIRD FAVORS LIKE THAT !"

As we finished teasing him, I gave him the real lunch box that really are sandwiches with more lettuces. So yes I did kinda spoiled him by giving two lunch boxes but still...

I went home laughing like a mad man, releasing whatever had just happened today and went to sleep.

**-line break-**

Bonus Ending:

(Ennead's waiting room.)

"In the end you got two lunch boxes, how lucky!" "Shut the fuck up dick-less Osiris!" Seth huffed.

"They were trying hard not to laugh lmao, too bad Isi-chan thought they were crying lolol" Osiris keep laughing. Seth just continued to eating, "like hell the brat cried from just that"

"You really understand everything about her aint'cha?" Seth ignored him and went away eating somewhere else.

There was a letter hidden in the second lunch box, [you really are skinny, I'm worried if my friend got his body back he'll be shocked at how skinny he is. So eat up for his sake as well! Dum dum Seth!]

Seth huffed but begrudgingly eat them all "I'm a God not a pregnant woman dammit..."

(He couldnt lie down because his tummy's full for several hours)


	3. Bonding Moment

**An IM: Great Priest Imhotep manga fic, because this fandom needs more fic.**

**A series of OC centric fics, that tells the story of the life of Kuroa , from the fic "Remnant of you".**

**Kuroa is already above the age of 18 in these stories, they are nonbinary that have no preference of gender pronouns, and can be called anything by anybody (he/she/they)**

**Seth is both a God to them and also have a romantic relationship in this story. His vessel is also around/above the age of 18. **

**(Spoiler for some sentences that is referenced from volume 9 omakes)**

**(I'm sorry for any poor spelling or grammar as I'm new to making fic)**

**While there will be a nude and bathing scene, no lewd things will happen here. ONLY FLUFF**

(Kuroa's POV)

'Buy me a game console.'

'OOW' I winced, the Japanese doctor in the Japan Branch was treating my wound.

'Did you just said No to yer own God brat?'

'I said Ow, my face got wounded a bit with that shitty Magai.'

'The heck kind of Magai could hurt ya?' Set sounded intrigued, for once.

'Gouged eye bitch. Sure is a fucking bird brain, not just bird head.' I grumbled, remembering how the Magai Horus trying to kill me.

'Hah! That bastard's Magai eh? What did you do to him?'

'The moment I used your Holy Magic he went furious like I was the real Seth and tried to gouge my eye instead. Hence why this,' I touched the gauze's being taped to my nose bridge, 'happened. I fucked him up and cut him to pieces though.

Theeeeeen he tried to use Word of Isis to me. That kinda finished him.'

He was chuckling, and the cackling soon enough,

'HAH GOOD WORK ON THAT YOU BRAT!' He slapped me in the back mentally. Ow.

I excused myself from the infirmary as I went to my office.

'I'll buy your game console tomorrow when I have day off okay? Need to take care of paper work. Also what kind of game console? There's many of them.'

'I want ones that doesn't need TV or those internet thingy to play the games!' I chuckled at his childishness.

'Alright then. I think I know what to buy.'

**-line break-**

'These Nintendo Switch should be able to do what you asked.'

'Nice! Buy it!' I chuckled, 'what is it?' Seth asked.

'Nah its just that boy also loves nintendo games so its just funny.' I told him.

'The vessel?' 'Ya.'

I went to the game corner 'what kind of game you wanna buy?'

'Something about conquering lots of areas!' He said, and I was confused,

'Wouldn't you like something that's multiplayer and waging war and shit? Wait that'll need Wi-Fi and internet connection. Shit.'

'Yea that's why...' he huffed, 'oh and buy me other games too!'

'Pokemon?' 'Nah don't want that cutesy shit' I pouted at the comment.

'Okay, Undertale? Its a bullet hell game and have great story and nice music!' 'Mmmmm... nah, I love the competitive fight more!'

So I begrudgingly bought the game that matched his tastes.

**-line break-**

'Then again Seth, if you want a fun competitive games, you do would need internet connection.' I told him as I go home. He said he'll pick up the stuffs on his own.

'Really? Well... okay let's give the Ancient Temple HQ internet connection then!'

'Umm... but I can't really do that you know... I'm staying in Japan for some months remember? And I can't really do that alone...'

'Aww fuck... fine I'll ask the priests at HQ then...' he grumbled and as I arrived at my bedroom, he was already sitting on my bed. I waved my hand and greeted him.

"Yea you do that, and use their money to install it as well." I used my own voice this time.

"Gimme the games" he said and I gave him the plastic bag. "You gonna stay for dinner?" I asked. "Yeah I'll eat dinner here, don't want some noisy brats." He confirmed it.

I took off my clothes, and charged my prosthetic after I'm already half naked and took off my binder. "Imma go take a bath first okay?" He nodded and stood up, "I'm going in as well."

**-line break-**

Okay normally, I would squeal and be happy, reacting like a fangirl, even if just mentally. But not today, today I'm still a bit tired, so I just nodded.

We undressed the rest of our clothes and put it on the washing bin "I think we'll need to make the laundry lady to keep a secret for us for tonight. I'll tell her later. Also Seth, take off that head dress thingie." I pointed at the thing. "This? Why?" "The colors seems gotten dull, I heard we can use a new tooth brush and tooth paste to make it shinier" I explained as I filled in the tub.

"Hmmmm, okay you brush it for me then." "Sure but help me wash my face today" I quickly asked him. He huffed and said fine.

After the bath's ready we both took a dip in it. "By the way. If we did get a Wi-Fi, what games should I get?" He asked me, playing with my hair, as I let him. "Hmm? Well, if you wanna compete with other Ennead, go try Mario Kart, its a racing game. Or if you wanna have 1-on-1 game, try Mortal Kombat. But the latter have gore and gruesome battle scenes though. Using internet connection you can play world-wide MMORPG though."

"Eh, I'll take it. Do we need another console for those?" He asked as now I unbraided his hair, I feel like we need to wash that as well, "yeah you do but I don't know what's the console for it. Also it's better if you buy a laptop, you can access and read anything on internet and play games with it."

He nodded and flicked my hand when I was gonna touch the ears, aww, too bad. "Oh by the way. Don't try to access porn with it, or at the very least , erase any history of you accessing any porn. The old dudes would have a heart attack if they saw you used the Internet Connection for that." I warned him.

"WHAT? WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU ACCUSE ME THAT I WOULD ACCESS PORN?!" He snarled. "Okay then explain why my personal phone's web history have links to it. And no its not just a mere accidentally clicked porn ads. You practically made a PORNHUB ACCOUNT USING MY PHONE" I snarled even angrier.

There were awkward silence for a few minutes.

"If you'll allow me access porn only when I'm with you I wont use the Ennead's wi-fi to access porn how's that sound?"

Goddamit. "Fine. Deal" he snickered and ruffled my head as a thanks

**-line break-**

We got out of the bath tub to wash our body. It's been 10 years since I lost my arm, so I'm used to washing my body with only one arm. It's just I need help because my face have a scar on it.

Seth told me to tuck my head down and pressed my head down and poured the shampoo as he washed my hair, I let him. Surprisingly, he was gentle enough to do my hair.

I was indulging that moment till he finished rinsed my hair and hugged me from behind, "what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just letting this body remembered and knew the warmth of another human being.

Also you are even more chubbier than before" he pinched my tummy.

"Seth please don't ruin such beautiful moment, and hey I love my body thank you very much." He chuckled when I retorted.

"There's a reason why I'm called Seth" what are you? Byakuya Togami? Just answering by telling me your name answers all my question? Does that mean being a God of Chaos explains why you ruin such a good bonding moment?

I sighed, "let me wash your back and hair as well," I told him and he let me touched the body. Once I finished doing so I grabbed the head accessory, kept it between my lap so it'll be easier to brush it as I brush it gently with tooth paste to make it shine better.

There, that's done. Next thing I did was handing Seth a towel and dried myself as well.

**-line break-**

"Lemme dry your hair." He offered. And I let him. "You are being kind and gentle today? Why?" I asked as he used the hair dryer. I taught him how to use it years ago. "Just in the mood. You better pay me with extra lettuce." He huffed and brushed my hair.

It was kinda cute that he thought I didn't notice it that he kissed my hair in the midst of the noisy sound of the hair dryer. He braided my hair soon after.

Just to tease him, I put on my prosthetic and helped him with his hair as well, and kissed his hair the same way he did. He averted eyes when he realized why I teased him. What a tsundere god.

"You can wear anything you want in my wardrobe" I told him after finished braiding his hair. "Sure... hm?" He turned and stared at me. "You aren't gonna use the binder thingy again?" He asked as I was putting a red hoodie on top of my bra. Someone had the idea to gave me a hoodie with the Set Animal ears and tail on the hoodie. I kinda like it so its my favorite. "Nah, I was wearing it long enough when we were shopping. It'll hurt my chest if I wear it any longer" I said as I put pants on. "Also I won't be just giving you just lettuce salad, but other food, and no don't grumble." He didn't grumble but he did pout.

I chuckled as I leave for dinner with the other priests in the mess hall.

**-line break-**

About around two hours later, I came back with salad like he requested and some tempura and rice. He was already playing the game, while waring a black jacket and striped long sleeved v-neck.

"How is it? You can play it?" I asked excitedly, "yeah! Thanks buddy, I'll treasure it!" He giggled. "Good to know~ but eat up first please."

"Feed me." "Hell no." He pouted "Fiiiiine." He paused the game to eat the food for a while. Soon enough, I brought both the dirty clothes bin and the dirty plates and asked the caretaker to take care of t and gave excuse of why is there double portion of foods and clothes.

"Kurooaaaa, C'mere." He whined and I huffed, taking off my prosthetic again since I wanna rest after this anyway, I sat on the bed's head rest.

Soon enough he sat on my lap as he continued to play the game. "You can do whatever you want." He said, "as long as It doesn't disturb my gaming" . So I cuddled and snuggled him from behind.

I felt that I fell asleep still hugging his chest, but based from the warmth, it seems he was hugging my head while I was asleep.

Best. Day. Ever.


	4. Color Coding

**An IM: Great Priest Imhotep manga fic, because this fandom needs more fic.**

**A series of OC centric fics, that tells the story of the life of Kuroa , from the fic "Remnant of you".**

**Kuroa is already above the age of 18 in these stories, they are nonbinary that have no preference of gender pronouns, and can be called anything by anybody (he/she/they)**

**Seth is both a God to them and also have a romantic relationship in this story. His vessel is also around/above the age of 18. **

**(Spoiler for some sentences that is referenced from volume 9 omakes)**

**(I'm sorry for any poor spelling or grammar as I'm new to making fic)**

(Kuroa's POV)

I was thankfully, summoned properly this time.

"the Ennead, Atum-sama wants you to buy... something..." the old High Priest told me.

"Atum-sama did?" Well that's rare that he's the one who asked me. Nep, Seth, and Nut I understand, but Atum rarely asked me to do something.

"What is it that he asked?" Based on the tone either it's something troublesome, or ridiculous.

"He asked you...

to buy track suits for the Enneads..."

Ridiculous request it is then.

**-line break-**

Good morning, live report from Kuroa, I'm now at Cairo, buying some tracksuits of many kind of sizes for the Ennead.

I was planning to buy just all the same color for them, but they probably would be disappointed, gotta go extra for the Gods who are all acts extra.

Atum have a red hair so I thought of buying him a red tracksuit and black for Seth since it would match him.

But... since Horus' trademark color is black, he'd probably bitch at me. So I changed my decision. I gave him the red one instead.

How bout yellow for Atum? No... it suits Tefnut more...

Yellow for Tefnut it is then. Geb and Nut is easy. Green and Light blue suits them. So does Isis, white suits her.

I decided the black would suitable for Osiris instead. Purple seems good for Nepthys...

So that leaves...

Only the pink and orange color... welp. Those are for Shu and Atum then...

I bought them and wrote them a letter of how and why I picked those color for them just in case they gonna complain to me.

**-line break-**

Bonus: Ennead's waiting room (general POV)

"What the heck?? Our seating order when Crappytep arrives?" Seth asked as he plays the Nintendo Switch game that Kuroa bought for him.

"That's right, help me think about it." Atum said

There was an awkward silence till- "Ah! So you did put on the tracksuit..."

"You brought it to me yourself remember!!? Yes, you caught me, with your permission, I'm wearing this comfortable thing!!"

"Did you like it since Kuroa chose the color personally for you, since they know your favorite color is red?" Atum snarked back.

"Grrrrh... SHUT UP!" Seth hissed in embarrassment.

As they discussed the seating order, other Enneads quickly came up and interrupt them.

And as they finally decided the seating order, they somehow discussed about Kuroa's letter as well.

"It seems that Kuroa-chan sure thought about us thoroughly huh! They even color coded the tracksuit and sewn the names personally!" Nut giggled.

"Indeed she is very thoughtful..." Isis commented.

Nepthys looked at Seth half-asleep, "you know... I wouldn't mind you marrying them, makes my job of taking care of you much easier." Seth growled "GRAAAH HOW THE HELL DID THE CONVERSATION JUST WENT THAT WAY?! ALSO YOU NEVER TOOK MY SIDE ANYWAY!" He huffed.

They all commented about Kuroa while Atum was mumbling alone

"Yes, except the fact that mine and Shu's color were leftovers..." Atum said with a tired smile.


	5. In Vino Veritas

**An IM: Great Priest Imhotep manga fic, because this fandom needs more fic.**

**A series of OC centric fics, that tells the story of the life of Kuroa , from the fic "Remnant of you".**

**Kuroa is already above the age of 18 in these stories, they are nonbinary that have no preference of gender pronouns, and can be called anything by anybody (he/she/they)**

**Seth is both a God to them and also have a romantic relationship in this story. His vessel is also around/above the age of 18. **

**(Spoiler for some sentences that is referenced from volume 9 omakes)**

**(I'm sorry for any poor spelling or grammar as I'm new to making fic)**

**While there's a bath scene and nude scene, nothing Lewd happened here. ONLY FLUFF**

(General pov)

"Heeeey there Kuroa-san~!" Khonsu greeted them. Kuroa was just finishing their paper work. "Khonsu-san, good evening." He smiled politely at him.

"You look tired my dude! We were going to have a drink, wanna come with us?" He sling an arm around the smaller priest's shoulder.

"Aaah... i'm kind of... a bad drinker though..." they laughed awkwardly looking away. "Oooh?" He smirked teasingly, "how bad can it be? C'mon let's go! You need to de-stress for a bit. And you just recently gotten to your legal age for drinking right? Come with us!" He dragged them.

"W-wait! Really this is a bad idea...!"

-line break-

'Hmm? Oy brat what's happening? I sense panic signals from you.' Seth asked mentally. 'They are taking me for a drink and you know how bad I am when I'm high ass drunk!' He snickered at their response.

'Nah rather than bad it's more like hilarious. And besides, look,' he pointed to Khonsu, who was looking as excited as a boy ready to open a Christmas present, 'they seem to be looking forward to it'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Kuroa whined.

They tried to ate more than drink. But too bad

Because they were that much of a light drinker.

**-line break-**

"But Kuroa-san, you sure are a hard-worker huh? You are assigned as the Ennead's errand boy right? Don't they working your ass off too much? Isn't it unfair?" Khonsu said, trying to dig in for any weakness of the Ennead from the poor, and heavily drunk high priest.

"Hmmmrrrffhh..." they groaned "am usssssed to it so don't miiind. I hate gossipss about me mooooooree..." they slurred. It was the 3 glass of the alcohol.

"Gossips?" "Yeaaaaaa like duuuude who the fuck and why theffuuuuuuuuuuuck you even carrehhh if I have a diiiick or nooot. What's more important is fixing the magai shiiiiiiiit..."

"Well, I guess that's true..." Lato commented as she ordered water and more for them. "Some of the conservatives really does have a closed minded thinking..." she sighed.

"I meaaaan like heeey the Gods can be even more oooooap-open minded than theem!! They ordered a Wi-Fi! Seriooousllhy leaaarnh from them..." he drank some more. "Kuroa, you really need to stop drinking..." Lato sounded worried.

"Shut up, you dragged me here so listen to me veeeeeent!!" Kuroa's hand flailing and flapping. Khonsu took one of it and caressed it, trying to flirt "but of course, don't worry, I did say you need to de-stress. I'll listen to anything you want to say, so why don't you tell me how annoying those Gods are. Just because you are called Child of Seth doesn't meant you need to be all zealous for him you know~!"

"KHONSU SAMA!" Lato blushed furiously in both anger for the blasphemous sentences and jealousy, while Kuroa quickly retracted their hand and commented "Baldy-su you are gross."

"Urk!" Khonsu seemed mentally stabbed by those reaction.

"Buuuut yeaaah. I'm being loyal to seth by free will and choicessss dun worry dum dum~~~! Ehehehehehhe! Seth is cute you know!! I wuv him!!!!" They started squealing and fangirling.

Khonsu and the others were too surprised to react. "I mean look at the ears! The way he's angry! The way he's being tsundere! His chest! Thigh! FUCK YES!" They throw a fist to the air. "K-kuroa-san! You must stop talking like that about the Gods!"

_(Meanwhile Seth have a shiver listening to their ramble)._

"But you told me to vent about my feeling. So you are here to listen to me! And beside you took me to your private quarter so there's no one will listen to me right?!" Kuroa said, making a weird Jojo-pose and pointed dramatically to Khonsu.

"We-well I guess that's true..." Khonsu said 'oh god this is still going to continue ...'

"SO LISTEEEN TO MEE!!

LIKE I DONT HATE THEM BUT

STOP FLIRTING IN FRONT OF ME WHO DONT EVEN HAVE TIME TO HAVE ROMANCE DAMMIT! WE ARE CLEANING YOUR MESS WHILE YOU GUYS ARE FLIRTING FOR ETERNITY WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK!!!!" They screamed "AND YOUR FATHER SEPARATED Y'ALL? BULLSHIT . WHAT IS THIS, HIKOBOSHI AND ORIHIME???"

Khonsu was spitting his drink and trying not to laugh

_(Seth nodded at this comment. Sipping his wine and secretly complimented them, though they can't hear it right now)_

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME STERNLY LIKE THAT EVERY GODDAMN TIME I DELIVER SOMETHING TO YOU ... You... CORPSE FUCKING GODDESS!!!"

_(Seth spitted his wine and cackling mentally.)_

Lato panicked and tried her hardest to stop Kuroa from further insulting the Gods while Khonsu is slapping the table trying not to laugh.

"Oh and also..." they started walking tipsy, reaching for the personal phone. Khonsu tried to calm himself and confused "are you calling someone to pick you up? No need to worry... we'll take you back to the Seth estate..."

"Nooooo.. just... you know sometimes I felt bad for that guy you knooow?" "That Guy?"

"Yaaaaa he's always bullied by Seth, and since I'm connected to Seth, I felt responsible you knooooow. Sooooooo... I thought I'd buy a him a giiift...!" They snickered, and giggled.

"Oh? Do you mean for Lord Osiris? What is it?" Lato got curious.

"An Extra Large sized Strap on Dildo. Since he might need it since Seth threw away somewhere centuries ago." They showed the item they just bought from online store.

"Should I buy condoms as well for the Dickless Bandaged Bro while we are at it? Hey? Heeeey? Baldy-su?? Why are you crouching on the floor??" Kuroa poked Khonsu's hair with their hand.

Khonsu is laughing really hard right now. On the floor to the point his sides hurts now.

_(On the other side. The High Priests in the HQ were surprised by the sudden loud roaring laughter sent from the Ennead.)_

While Lato was blushing furiously when she saw the image, "K-KUROA !! KHNOSU SAMA!!! STOP ALL OF THIIIS!!!" She used Neith's Carpet to retrain them and took away the phone.

"A-aaaah... it has been sent already to the Seth's Estate..." she panicked when she saw the payment confirmation page.

"Ahahahahahah!!!!" Kuroa laughed out loud while being restrained.

Sed has begun cleaning up and taking all the bottles to prevent Kuroa from drinking anymore.

"And.. and there's also Atummmmmmmm..." Kuroa mumbles, Khonsu calmed himself and perked up.

"Why ze hell you ordered tracksuitsssss... and also that head dress loooook stupiiiiiidddd..." They said and burped, "it looked like a NIPPLE PASTIES YOU IDI-bleh..."

Before Kuroa can finish their word, they were knocked unconscious by Khonsu's power. For a second, Khonsu looked serious, or insulted.

"Weelll, that's all fun and games but we need to stop before they've gone to the far end right?" He clapped and helped Lato carry the drunk and unconscious high priest.

'Do that from the very beginning before they started spouting some insulting words for the other Gods please! Hell, you laughed at it at first!' Lato mentally scolded him but in the end helped him take back Kuroa to the Seth Estate.

**-line break-**

Meanwhile Seth was still trying to stifled his laughter, the other Ennead confused as to what had just just happened.

"Is there something wrong Seth?" Atum asked. "Your laughter seems suspicious" Isis commented.

"It's... -pfft- nothing Atum-sama... and shut up old hag, let me laugh when I do feel happy."

"You laughed so loud to the point you woke up the High Priests in the HQ from your laughter. It gotta be something." Geb noted.

And yes Nepthys was still asleep even after all that.

"Really it's nothing. And also, Idiosiris, Kuroa was buying a gift for you." He still snickered.

"Eeeeh~ Kuroa-chan bought something for me? How sweet! We didn't even asked them to do anything this time! LOL" Osiris laughed " So does that mean you were laughing because you were watching them??" Nut asked and Seth only nodded

"Hm! How very fortunate we are to have such a devout and loyal High Priest that think of us even when nothing happened. If this were the old ages, I would've personally blessed them!" Shu commented

"Kuroa-chan...! So kind...! Hic..." Tefnut cried and touched at the sentiment.

'If only you knew what they bought for you. Snrrk... pfft... aaah, this is why I love that brat. Guess I should spoil them tonight.' Seth commented mentally and descended after everything was calmer

**-line break-**

After Khonsu and co. delivered Kuroa to the Seth's Estate and apologized for the trouble they caused to their adopted child, they excused themself.

Kuroa woke up mid-way and walked raggedly and tipsy as they headed straight to the bedroom, without bathing or changing clothes.

"Yo! You sure did something extremely hilarious this time!" Seth grinned, sitting in the bed.

Kuroa, without shame, immediately glomped him and snuggled and purred against him.

Seth pat their back and pushed them away. "Alright alright, you did something good this time so I'll spoil you by spending the night here but change your clothes first and take bath!" He huffed and pinched their cheek to snap them out for a bit.

Kuroa obeyed him all the while giggling.

Either for the sake of safety or just being a pervert, Seth watched over them as they took a quick bath.

After drying their body, Kuroa only put on a hoodie and panties and quickly continue cuddling against Seth's chest. Legs and thighs tangling with him.

"Okay, okay, I know you like me that much, but get to sleep quickly as well okay?" He pat his head and took of their hairties.

"I wuv you Seth!!" Kuroa giggled and kissed his cheek and hugged him between their breasts.

"Mh-hmmh, thank you, same here..." he hugged back, might as well indulge in the feeling of boobs.

**-line break-**

Kuroa woke up with hangover headache and confusion of why is there an invoice and receipt of them buying an extra large strap on dildo, and Seth's letter saying he'll deliver it to Osiris himself

While Osiris was crying at the gag gift that was given by Seth, "serve you right, now aren't you glad you have a dick!" He snickered.


End file.
